dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbiter vs Adam Taurus
Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOOD SHED DBX THE FIGHT! The arbiter was walking threw a forest as he began too sense something following him ”Reveal Yourself Now“ He said as he pulled out his Carbine from his back as Adam appeared ”I should ask what you are” adam questioned “State your purpose And leave I need too help the demon” the arbiter said “Well Then ya sure aren‘t friendly” adam said as he reached for his sheath as Arbiter aimed at him HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO Adam charged at the elite as the arbiter fried some shots from his carbine at him but he dashed from them as he was drawing near the arbiter he pulled his energy blade as Adam pulled his out Too clash with his as the Arbiter then kicked adam away and pulled a plasma rifle out and began firing at him Adam however dodged as he ran a circle around him before striking him from behind as he was about too hit the arbiters back again the arbiter fired a plasma shot into his stomach sending Adam back as The arbiter began too attack delivering punches too his chest and used his energy blade too slash at his stomach,Adam however hit him back with a slash across the arbiters chest causing some magenta blood too spill out of the wound as he head butted Adam back and let out a roar before he used his plasma rifle and fired at him leaving burn marks on his clothes and some on his skin but Adam pressed on he slashed the arbiter still but this time the arbiter cought the blade but Adam pulled his sheath out as it turned too a shot gun as it penetrated his shield as he stepped back a bit he got kicked in the chest witch sent him back more before he dodged another shotgun blast and fired his plasma rifle and fired at him witch missed as he cloaked adam was now looking around for the arbiter Adam:Show yourself Arbiter:Behind you Arbiter then shoved his energy blade into his back witch caused him too fall too his knees as it was pulled out Adam:no Arbiter:It is done Arbiter said as he walked off but however Adam had gotten up and grabbed his blade and shoved it threw The back of his stomach causing The arbiter to lose his balance a bit as he saw him kick him away arbiter began too bleed out more as he let out a roar and activated his energy blade but threw Adam his blade Arbiter:We finish This Face too face he removed his helmet as Adam Removed his mask Adam:So be it he grabbed his blade as both of them charged at each other as they left a slash on each other *Dead silence* Arbiter Colapses too one knee as his chest was split open but Adam had a energy blade into his chest as Adam collapsed down dead amd lifeless as arbiter went too the dead foe arbiter:You fought well and valiantly you don’t die a normal death you die A honorable death The elite said as he g his blade and put Adams blade by his head with his mask in honor as the ship master looked at him Rtas Vadum:Arbiter what happened Arbiter:a human fought too the death he fought with honor Rtas Vadum:Hmm intresting Well we must go now DBX next time Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights